Seis momentos hispanoprusianos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Seis momentos en la relación de España y Prusia. Tabla sentimental de musa hetaliana. Terminado
1. Darse cuenta

Seis momentos hispano-prusianos

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Hola gente traigo un fic nuevo aquí, mi segunda tabla de musa hetaliana, la tabla sentimental –la primera fue la abismal y esta bajo el titulo de "_60 momentos_" en y "_El jefe y el rebelde_" en LJ. – Que lo disfruten

Darse cuenta

(Amor)

Era una tarde de verano en casa de España, el español estaba sonriendo ante algo que había dicho Francis pues el francés había ido a visitarlo esa tarde acompañado de Prusia, mientras el albino yacía recostado el pasto a la sombra de un árbol a pocos metros de ahí el galo y el ibérico conversaban y bromeaban entre ellos, de pronto Antonio desvió su atención hacia el prusiano que parecía haberse quedado dormido a la sombra de aquel árbol.

– ¿Qué estará haciendo Gilbert? –pregunto Antonio–lleva mucho tiempo bajo ese árbol

–No lo se –comento Francis–a lo mejor se quedo dormido–dijo divertido

–Voy a despertarlo entonces– anuncio Antonio levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentado y comenzado a caminar hacia donde estaba el de ojos bermejos

–No te olvides de esto– dijo Francis pasándole una regadera para plantas llena de agua

Antonio sonrió, tomo la regadera para plantas y camino hacia donde estaba el prusiano. Cuando el español se acerco al prusiano pudo comprobar que la suposición de Francis era cierta, Gilbert dormía tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol mientras la ligera brisa vespertina le revolvía suavemente los cabellos, el albino sonreía y reía entre sueños como si estuviera soñando algo muy hermoso.

Antonio se paralizo al verlo, su corazón empezó a latir mas deprisa, sentía la boca seca y su mente pareció desconectarse unos segundos que le parecieron eternos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Gilbert era tan lindo? Parecía tan indefenso cuando dormía, tan delicado y frágil, la cálida sonrisa llena de paz que adornaba su rostro lo hacia ver mas joven de lo que en realidad era, había en su sonrisa cierto aire de inocencia, de pureza, de tranquilidad y de otras cosas que el español no sabia definir.

No supo cuando se había acercado tanto al prusiano, tenia ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de acomodarlo en sus brazos y observarlo dormir, de protegerlo, de hacerlo sonreír, de verlo feliz.

Antonio se agacho junto al cuerpo del albino y toco su rostro con suavidad sintiendo el terso y suave tacto del rostro del alemán contra su mano áspera, sus dedos recorrieron el puente de la nariz y se posaron en los labios del albino agradeciendo que el árbol les diera algo de privacidad de la ávida mirada de Francis pues quería evitar la vergüenza de tener que dar explicaciones a su pervertido amigo a toda costa, después de todo ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Francis algo que él ni siquiera entendía del todo?

Los labios de Gilbert se veían tan suaves y apetecibles ¿Qué pasaría si los probaba? ¿Tendrían un sabor tan agradable como se sentían? Antonio a duras penas podía contener su deseo de besarlos pero por el bien de su integridad física decidió no hacerlo además de que no quería que Gilbert se enfadara con él y lo acusara de "_pervertido violador de gente que duerme sin molestar a nadie"_ opto por sacudirlo por el hombro para despertarlo y si eso no funcionaba usaría la regadera para plantas.

–Oye Gilbo despierta, levántate vamos –decía el ibérico mientras sacudía ligeramente por el hombro al prusiano–Gilbert arriba –seguía llamando el de ojos verdes

–Hm –se quejo el prusiano abriendo lentamente los ojos– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono el albino adormilado tallándose uno de los ojos mientras se sentaba

Antonio se quedo helado, la visión de Gilbert adormido le provocaban deseos de saltarle encima y abrazarlo hasta romperle las costillas, casi sin pensar le vacio la regadera para matas en la cabeza

Al sentir el contacto con el agua fría que salía de la alcachofa Gilbert se espabilo y se levanto de un salto mientras el agua escurría por sus ropas y cabellos empapados

–Pero ¿Qué diablos…? –vocifero el albino furioso –España –dijo mirando a su extrañamente sonrojado amigo– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –cuestiono enfadado

–Tenía que despertarte de algún modo –dijo el castaño –Francis y yo nos preocupamos porque no aparecías cuando te llamamos –mintió con todo descaro el español

–Pudieron haber gritado más fuerte en vez de hacerme esta broma de mal gusto– mascullo irritado el de ojos bermejos–y tú ¿Qué tienes? –cuestiono preocupado el germano de repente–pareciera que fuera a darte fiebre o hubieras comido chiles ¿Estas bien? Voy a traerte un vaso con agua, no te muevas de aquí –dijo el albino antes de dirigirse a la casa en busca de algo para bajarle el calor al español

Antonio se quedo mirándolo caminar embobado, los músculos bien marcados de la espalda del albino se dibujaban perfectamente a través de la tela mojada, sus ojos viajaron de forma casi inmediata a la retaguardia del germano ¡Dios! Gilbert estaba la mar de bueno y se veía condenadamente sexy con el cabello mojado. Antonio camino sonriendo como idiota hasta la banca donde Francis lo esperaba entre preocupado y divertido

–Antonio ¿Qué paso? –cuestiono el francés–acabo de ver a Gilbert pasar como un huracán en dirección a la cocina y se veía muy molesto e inquieto ¿Quieres contarme que le pasa? –dijo el gabacho impaciente

–Francis creo que acabo de ver un ángel –dijo el español sonriendo como tonto

"_Gilbert le pego demasiado fuerte en la cabeza o se volvió loco de repente" _fue todo lo que el rubio pudo pensar en medio del jaleo que se había armado en la casa del español


	2. Espionaje accidental

Espionaje accidental

(Vergüenza)

Maldito Prusia

Maldito Prusia

Maldito Gilbert

¿Por qué diablos el albino tenia que estar tan condenadamente bueno? Se preguntaba el español quien caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos en busca del primer baño desocupado, armario de escobas vacio o cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera arreglar el _problema _que tenia entre las piernas y que llevaba oculto bajo una camiseta de futbol americano que Alfred le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, el español agradecía al cielo que la camiseta le quedara una talla mas grande para evitar el bochorno que hubiera sido caminar por los pasillos de un hotel en parís lleno a reventar con Madrid en todo su esplendor.

Todo había comenzado hacia tres horas, le había dejado unos documentos a Ludwig para que alemán los revisara debido a que sus jefes habían decidido mejorar las relaciones de sus respectivos países pero el germano los había dejado olvidados en el cuarto de hotel que compartía con Gilbert por lo que el español se había ofrecido a traerlos.

_Ojala no lo hubiera hecho nunca._

_Si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, si hubiera tocado la maldita puerta antes de entrar _

Cuando el ibérico llego al cuarto del alemán entro como Pedro por su casa mientras tarareaba una suave melodía con los ojos cerrados y teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con nada y muy metido en su propio mundo como para fijarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Antonio se acerco al escritorio y empezó a revisar una pila de carpetas que se encontraban en una esquina del mueble con tan buena suerte que enseguida encontró el folder con los documentos que necesitaba pero con tan mala suerte que se mancho las manos con una extraña mezcla de tinta y café de un trapo que encontró por accidente mientras buscaba los papeles.

Antonio suspiro, Ludwig lo mataría si manchaba los papeles o algo por el estilo así que para evitar un regaño del rubio de ojos azules decidió ir a lavarse las manos, entro al baño abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras seguía tarareando y no se percato de la situación en la que se había metido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Antonio estaba enjabonándose las manos cuando escucho a alguien cantar dentro de la ducha y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.

_Gilbert estaba bajo la ducha lavándose el cabello mientras cantaba una canción en alemán con solo una delgada cortina transparente como única protección a las miradas curiosas._

Antonio abrió los ojos de par en par, todo el cuerpo de Gilbert era musculo y curvas, su torso con pectorales bien marcados, su larga y ancha espalda, fuertes piernas, estupenda retaguardia y una increíble entrepierna que en esos momentos deseaba saborear como si fuese una paleta.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar debido a una combustión interna, Antonio termino de lavarse las manos y salió corriendo del baño, acto seguido tomo la carpeta con los papeles que necesitaba y salió de la habitación con un tremendo dolor en sus partes bajas. Y desde entonces Antonio estaba como loco buscando un lugar para arreglar el _problema_ que tenia entre las piernas después de asegurarse de darle los papeles a Alemania.

Después de un rato buscando Antonio llego vuelto un ciclón a un baño donde se masturbo pensando en Gilbert sentado en una silla, completamente desnudo y con las piernas abiertas mientras lo miraba con las mejillas tan rojas como un par de manzanas maduras mientras pensaba que abrir la puerta de una habitación sin tocar podía ser muy peligroso para su salud mental.

_Extra _

Al poco rato de haber arreglado el problema en sus pantalones Antonio se cruzo con Gilbert en el pasillo, el prusiano estaba metido en su mundo y Antonio estaba tan nervioso que no sintió venir la desgracia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ambos chocaron y fueron a parar al suelo terminando en una incomoda y comprometedora posición, Antonio abrió los ojos –que se habían cerrado durante el incidente– y lo que vio frente a él basto para que Madrid volviera a ponerse de pie. Gilbert estaba sentado sobre sus caderas con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

–Lo siento España –se disculpo el prusiano–no te vi venir ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono

–Si –tartamudeo el ibérico con la cara ardiéndole por la vergüenza mientras recordaba lo que había visto horas antes

–Tengo que irme ya nos vemos luego Tonio –se despidió el albino antes de seguir su camino

Antonio cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse mientras pensaba si debía ponerse una bolsa con hielos dentro de los pantalones de ahora en adelante y tomar calmantes para dormir a partir de esa noche.

Había aprendido la lección: A partir de ese día Antonio siempre toco la puerta antes de entrar en los baños no fuera a ser que tuviera otro problema con sus hormonas.


	3. confesiones y lágrimas

Confesiones y lágrimas

(Tristeza)

Antonio estaba decidido le diría a Gilbert lo que sentía por él esa misma tarde, sabia que quizás debía esperar un poco mas pero simplemente no podía aguantar un minuto mas sin querer decirle al albino las palabras que hervían en su interior.

Lo amaba, amaba su sonrisa, su franqueza, su paciencia, amaba la expresión melancólica que a veces cubría su rostro, amaba sus ojos color escarlata que le recordaban un amanecer o sus queridos tomates, amaba que incluso cuando exageraba y se ponía algo egocéntrico se veía lindo y era gracioso, tenia que admitirlo estaba loco por ese hombre .

Antonio sabía que Gilbert tenía algunos problemas con su jefe y no le extrañaba que el prusiano estuviera algo inquieto, definitivamente Hitler no era una cerecita. El español últimamente había visto a su amigo algo pálido y demacrado lo que lo tenía algo preocupado pero Gilbert se había encargado de calmarlo asegurándole que estaba bien aunque las ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos decían lo contrario.

Deseaba tanto poder consolarlo y darle apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles pero Franco tampoco se la dejaba fácil y tal vez esa tarde tenía una oportunidad única para hablar con el albino, Antonio tenia miedo de ser rechazado, miedo de que Gilbert lo viera con otros ojos si le decía lo que sentía y no fuera correspondido y él no deseaba eso de ninguna forma, no podría soportar que Gilbert lo mirara con lastima pero también estaba consciente de que si no se arriesgaba nunca lo sabría y él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo aunque eso le partiera el corazón además sabia de buena fuente que Gilbert no estaba interesado en nadie y eso le servía de acicate para su decisión de confesarse ante el prusiano.

Y ahora ahí estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Gilbert hecho un mar de nervios pero decidido a saber si tenía una oportunidad con Prusia o si por el contrario debía olvidarse completamente del asunto, toco la puerta y espero, momentos después Gilbert fue a abrir, vestía un uniforme azul y se veía algo cansado pero sorprendido de verlo delante de su puerta, después de saludarlo e invitarlo a pasar, Gilbert lo condujo a la sala de la casa y le ofreció algo de tomar, ofrecimiento que Antonio rechazo a pesar de tener la boca seca por los nervios que tenia encima debido a lo que iba a decirle al albino.

–Gilbert –dijo Antonio–tengo que decirte algo importante

– ¿Qué pasa, Tonio? –pregunto el prusiano

–Te quiero Gilbert –dijo Antonio–no solo como amigo, sino como…– Antonio se interrumpió, no sabia como decirle todo a Gilbert sin que se asustara o algo peor

– ¿Un novio o algo así? –completo el albino ante el nerviosismo de su amigo

Antonio asintió

Gilbert se quedo de piedra ¿Qué iba a hacer? Había recibido órdenes de ir a pelear contra Rusia y como si eso no lo tuviera bastante tenso ahora Antonio le decía eso ¡Dios Santo! Era demasiado, Gilbert no quería mentirle al español pero tampoco quería ser cruel al respecto, la crueldad en ese tema no era nada awesome y por tanto a él no le iba para nada, decidió decirle la verdad con toda la delicadeza posible para no lastimarlo.

–Tonio no sé que decirte– se sincero el prusiano

–Supongo que tu respuesta si te pregunto si quieres que seamos más que amigos seria no ¿verdad, Gilbo? –dijo el ibérico triste clavando la mirada en suelo

–Necesito pensar sobre esto –dijo el prusiano–todo es tan repentino y además puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo –agrego con nerviosismo

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto el castaño asustado

Gilbert suspiro con cansancio, no quería decirle pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Me dieron órdenes de ir a atacar a Rusia Tonio –dijo Gilbert serio

Antonio se quedo paralizado ¡Contra Iván no! Todo menos Iván, el corazón del hispano pareció detenerse antes de golpear furiosamente contra sus costillas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le costaba respirar, no podía ser cierto, Antonio sabia que era muy difícil pelear contra Rusia y salir bien librado, la crueldad del soviético era bien conocida por todo el mundo y si se metían con él solo se terminaba de dos maneras: traumado y muy herido o muerto y Antonio no quería que ninguna de las dos cosas le ocurriera a Gilbert.

– ¿Vas a pelear contra Iván?–exclamo el ibérico asustado– ¡No puedes hacer eso!–agrego con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas–Rusia podría matarte

–Lo sé pero es un riesgo que debo correr –replico el albino–tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar y lo sabes –añadió mirándolo con determinación

–Aun así es difícil –dijo el de ojos verdes apenado ante el aplomo que mostraba la mirada del germano

–Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes y sé que la noticia te pego duro pero sabes que no hago esto por mí sino por mi gente ¿verdad, Tonio? –dijo Gilbert suavemente acercándose a él para secar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas.

–No quiero que vayas –susurro el castaño mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del albino

–Yo sé que es peligroso y que podrían tomarme prisionero pero somos naciones, nuestro deber es velar por nuestro pueblo y por nuestra gente –dijo quedamente Prusia

–También somos personas Gilbert –le recordó España abrazándose mas a él

–Te responderé cuando vuelva lo prometo, no te estoy diciendo que no, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo para asimilar todo esto –musito Gilbert

–Entiendo –dijo Antonio ocultando el rostro en el pecho del prusiano–esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario

–Gracias –dijo Gilbert abrazando con fuerza al español

Antonio separo un poco el rostro del pecho de Gilbert y lo miro a los ojos, vio reflejado en ellos sorpresa, miedo y confusión pero también vio cariño, Antonio supo en ese momento que fuera lo que fuera a hacer Gilbert al respecto con su situación no tenia intenciones de dañarlo y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas al comprender que la ultima cosa que Gilbert deseaba hacerle era causarle dolor.

Sin pensarlo siquiera un poco ni detenerse a meditar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer Antonio le dio un beso en los labios a Gilbert mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del albino para acercarlo más a él y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, Gilbert no lo rechazo pero tampoco correspondió a su beso, Antonio se separo de Gilbert después de unos momentos y saco una pequeña cajita de uno de lo bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–Ten –dijo el español extendiendo la mano–ábrelo–le pidió con los ojos aun llorosos

–Esto es…–dijo Gilbert abriendo la caja–un crucifijo –agrego sorprendido

–Y eso no es todo –dijo Antonio sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas– mira –añadió señalando algo debajo del crucifijo, Gilbert saco el objeto. Era una cadena con el emblema de España,

–Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites Gilbo –se despidió el español saliendo de la casa mientras escuchaba a Gilbert darle las gracias por el obsequio

Antonio pasó el resto de la tarde llorando sentado en la sala de su casa y presentía que las lágrimas no cesarían hasta que Gilbert volviera de la guerra y supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.


	4. Inquietud y plegarias

Inquietud y plegarias

(Miedo)

"_Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo santificado sea tu nombre venga a nosotros tu reino hágase tu voluntad tanto en la tierra como en el cielo"_

Antonio llevaba más de una hora arrodillado frente al altar de la iglesia, había pasado poco más de un mes sin saber nada de Gilbert y la angustia se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Antonio estaba muerto de la preocupación por el prusiano ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían herido o capturado? La incertidumbre por el destino de Gilbert le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza dejándolo helado del miedo. A Antonio le costaba mucho reconocer cuando estaba asustado por algo y la verdad es que estaba aterrado de que algo malo le pasara a Prusia.

Iván era sádico y cruel, eso todo el mundo lo sabía pero eran muy pocos lo que habían experimentado ese lado del soviético y salido vivos, suficiente tenia ya con la información que le habían dado algunos conocidos y lo que le habían contado superaba con creces sus peores pesadillas.

_Ojala Gilbert estuviera bien _

_Ojala regresara pronto _

_Ojala regresara a salvo _

Antonio cerró los ojos y junto sus manos mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla derecha. Detestaba llorar pero no había podido dejar de hacerlo desde que el prusiano se fue y ahora con mayor razón desde que no tenía noticias suyas, tenía pesadillas continuamente, apenas y comía y pasaba cada rato que tenía libre metido en la capilla de la iglesia orando por su regreso sano y salvo a casa.

Y por que lo quisiera, lo que Antonio más deseaba aparte de que Gilbert regresara era que correspondiera sus sentimientos, él sabía que Gilbert tenía miedo de ser lastimado y de lastimar emocionalmente a alguien, después de todo gato escaldado del agua fría huye y Gilbert ya había tenido una experiencia desagradable en terrenos sentimentales con Hungría y era lógico que se comportara así después de que ella lo dejo por Roderich.

Antonio también tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazado si Gilbert volvía y mandaba su amistad al cuerno por su declaración inesperada, miedo de lastimarlo si Gilbert lo aceptaba y miedo de ser lastimado él también en el proceso.

_Tenía tantas dudas. Tanto miedo._

Antonio inclino la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

–Dios mío tráelo pronto a casa por favor, tráelo sano y salvo –pidió– dile que lo estoy esperando, dile que lo quiero, cuídalo y protégelo Dios mío por favor –agrego mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla izquierda

"_Él que habita bajo el amparo del altísimo morara a la sombra del omnipotente_"

_Gilbert vuelve pronto por favor _pensó Antonio antes de volver a sus devociones haciendo lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento: Rezar y esperar.


	5. Rencor

Rencor

(Odio)

Antonio estaba alterado, muy alterado ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo en semejante situación? El español miro a través del cristal que separaba el pasillo del lugar donde estaba la persona que mas le interesaba en aquellos momentos.

El cuarto que miraba a través del vidrio era de color blanco, paredes blancas, piso de azulejos blancos, sabanas blancas, hasta la persona que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama tenia la piel y los cabellos blancos.

_La persona que más quería en el mundo _

Antonio dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de rabia y frustración ¿Por qué entre todas las personas –y naciones– del mundo tenia que pasarle eso precisamente a _él_? _Él_ no debía de estar en un hospital ¡_Él_ odiaba los hospitales por Dios santo! Antonio bufo frustrado y espero impaciente a que la practicante saliera del cuarto para que le dijera cuando podía entrar a ver a Prusia. Antonio todavía se tensaba al recordar como era que Gilbert había terminado en aquel lugar.

Todo era culpa de Iván

Del maldito cerdo de Iván

Gilbert había cumplido su promesa, había regresado de la guerra pero había regresado no como el hombre fuerte y determinado al que le había confesado su amor antes de que fuera a pelear a la guerra sino como una figura pálida y temblorosa de ojos cubiertos por el horror, un conjunto de cortadas, arañazos, rasguños, fracturas, raspones y sangre, mucha sangre, un simple cascaron de lo que había sido antes de partir.

Hungría y Austria lo llevaron corriendo al hospital más cercano, Gilbert no dijo nada a pesar de que aborrecía los hospitales, sus ojos están completamente en blanco, completamente vacios y apagados, parecía no sentir absolutamente nada, no ver nada de que estaba pasando en torno suyo.

La experiencia tétrica empeoro en el sanatorio, Gilbert parecía completamente ausente, como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubieran desconectado y estuvieran vagando por rumbos diferentes sin encontrar el camino de regreso, el prusiano parecía un muñeco de trapo, no parecía ver, escuchar o sentir nada y al español la situación le destrozaba.

El suceso realmente traumático ocurrió pocos días después cuando Gilbert pareció reaccionar después de estar días sin comer, beber, hablar o hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar el techo de la habitación. Antonio estaba haciéndole compañía mientras Hungría, Alemania, Austria e Italia iban por un café a la cafetería, Gilbert despejo la mirada del techo y sus ojos parecieron tomar vida de nuevo, miro al español y sonrió aliviado, Antonio sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a la par que sonreía conmovido por el momento, por fin Gilbert había reaccionado, se sentía tan feliz, sentimiento que se evaporo de pronto al escuchar al prusiano diciendo:

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un ángel? –cuestiono sonriendo el albino– viniste para sacarme de aquí ¿verdad?

–Gilbert –dijo Antonio confundido– soy yo, España ¿No me reconoces? –pregunto angustiado

–A decir verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso antes o después de que ese maldito soviético me tomara prisionero –dijo pensativo el germano– también había otras personas allí, muchachos creo, había uno muy joven que tenia marcas en la espalda, temblaba y no paraba de llorar, tomaba su lugar algunas veces cuando le tocaba ir al cuarto de torturas, siempre me lo agradecía robando material para curarme o comida de la cocina, me pregunto donde podrá estar, espero que ese maldito cerdo no lo haya cogido cuando me fugue –dijo suavemente Gilbert

– ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –cuestiono suavemente el hispano

–No, lo siento –dijo apenado el albino ante los ojos tristes del hombre sentado a un lado suyo– te me haces conocido pero no puedo recordar tu nombre o donde te conozco, pareces un ángel ¿Podrías darle un mensaje a alguien por mi, por favor? –le pidió el prusiano con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en los labios

–Claro que si –dijo el español sobreponiéndose a la fuerte impresión que acababa de recibir– ¿De que se trata? –cuestiono amablemente forzándose a sonreír

–Un amigo mío me dijo que amaba y que me esperaría hasta que volviera a casa para hablar sobre eso –dijo Gilbert sonriendo como tonto– si lo ves dile que yo también lo amo pero que estoy muy cansado para seguir peleando, que me perdone por hacerlo sufrir antes de irme y que no llore cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer si salgo de aquí y dale esto –dijo Gilbert mientras sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones una medalla con el emblema de Prusia

Antonio trago duro mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos esmeraldas

–Se lo diré –dijo el español mientras tomaba la medalla con manos temblorosas– pero estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí le alegraría mucho verte bien y a su lado –agrego con esfuerzo debido que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos

–Quizás –dijo el de ojos bermejos en medio de un bostezo– pero el maldito cerdo ruso se llevo toda la fuerza que me quedaba y ya no tengo de donde sacar más, lo siento mucho por todos los que confiaron en mí pero estoy tan cansado que ya no tengo fuerzas para nada –dijo amargamente el albino– tengo sueño ¿Te molestaría hacerme un ultimo favor antes de que me duerma, por favor? –pidió quedamente Gilbert mientras el cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo

–No –dijo Antonio mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –cuestiono con un dejo de amargura en la voz por un extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo

–Dile a Dios que me lleve con él –dijo el prusiano antes de quedarse dormido

Poco después Antonio salió de la habitación hecho una furia, cuando le preguntaron por el prusiano no supo responder solo quería estar lejos de todo y de todos, gritar, romper cosas y maldecir a Iván con todos los apelativos que pudiese recordar.

Gilbert quería morir y era culpa de Iván

Del maldito cerdo sádico de Rusia

Maldito Rusia

Maldito cerdo

Si Gilbert moría Antonio iría hasta donde el soviético estaba para adornar la punta de su hacha con su cabeza

Ese día Antonio aprendió un _poco mas_ acerca del odio y como se manifestaba

El odio para él tenia el rostro de Iván Braginski y estaba decidido a hacerlo pagar con sangre


	6. Serenidad y esperanzas

Serenidad y esperanzas

(Felicidad)

Antonio hervía de rabia contra Rusia pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y sereno por el bien de Gilbert decidió tratar de controlarse. Todos los días Antonio visitaba a Gilbert durante las horas de visita en el hospital, le llevaba flores para alegrar el cuarto blanco donde Gilbert estaba, le leía libros graciosos para distráelo, le contaba chistes para hacerlo reír, tarareaba canciones para que pudiera dormir tranquilo y no lo acosaran las pesadillas debido a las cosas horrendas que Iván le había hecho, velaba su sueño mientras dormía y lo abrazaba mientras decía que ya no estaría solo nunca, que él lo amaba y que por favor se quedara a su lado porque lo necesitaba. Una mañana cálida y soleada Antonio sonrió melancólico mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Gilbert.

–Ojala pudieras recordarme Gibo, recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos, recordar el beso que nos dimos antes de que te fueras a pelear contra Rusia –murmuro el ibérico en voz alta mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del albino.

_Solo un beso. Uno solo y seria todo _

_Aunque él no lo recordara, aunque él no supiera quien era…_

_Quería besarlo, quería hacerlo aunque fuera por última vez._

Se acerco despacio y poso sus labios delicada y cuidadosamente sobre los de Prusia, dándole un suave beso que fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado, Gilbert se removió un poco con el contacto y abrió los ojos, empujo un poco a Antonio para separarlo de él y dijo:

–Oye España, no estamos en ningún cuento de hadas, no eres un príncipe ni yo tampoco soy una doncella en apuros ¿Por qué carajos me despiertas de ese modo? –cuestiono Gilbert molesto

– ¿Sabes quien soy, Gilbert? ¿Ya me reconoces? –pregunto el español con suavidad

–Claro que se quien eres, tonto a propósito ¿Qué demonios hago en un condenado hospital? –pregunto aun molesto– odio los hospitales ¿Cuándo me van a soltar? Me voy a volver loco si sigo metido en este sitio saturado con el olor del desinfectante barato ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido? España ¿Me estás escuchando? –cuestiono Gilbert

España no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Gilbert largo rato después de unos momentos Gilbert pudo sentir una sensación de humedad en el cuello y se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba llorando.

–Antonio ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás llorando? –pregunto el albino preocupado envolviéndolo suavemente con los brazos

–Nada es solo que… –al castaño se le quebró la voz pero se aclaro la garganta– me siento muy feliz de que hayas vuelto a casa y de que estés bien, es todo –dijo suavemente el hispano

– ¿Por eso estás llorando? –cuestiono extrañado el de ojos rojos– vamos cálmate –dijo el prusiano separando un poco de su cuerpo y secándole las lágrimas de los ojos con cuidado

–Gilbert ¿Tú me quieres? –pregunto el español

–Yo te amo, ya deberías de saberlo, le pedí a alguien que vino a verme que te lo dijera y que te diera algo por mí –dijo el albino suavemente

– ¿Te refieres a esto? –pregunto el ibérico mostrándole una medalla con el escudo de Prusia que colgaba en una cadena en su cuello

–Al parecer ese ángel cumplió su palabra –dijo Gilbert sonriendo

Antonio no dijo nada limpio las lágrimas y sonrió

–Gilbert se que es muy pronto para esto pero tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte –dijo Antonio serio

– ¿De que se trata? –pregunto Gilbert confundido

–Gilbert Beilschmidt ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunto el español

Fin


End file.
